


【卜岳】向大海挥手

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos





	【卜岳】向大海挥手

岳明辉中考结束之后，自己收拾了个包说要去看看世界，仗着自己快往一米八去的身高抵制老妈的唠叨——“哎哟，我能有什么危险，哎，意外，不怕意外，咱见招拆招，没事，我都看好了，安全着呢！”

岳明辉攒着劲儿要搞个心灵之旅、朝圣之旅、成人之旅，最好能自己蹬个自行车进藏，一路上越野车冲他滴两下喇叭，他就挥挥拳回礼，想想就康巴硬汉。

无奈狂野的心抵不过母亲的爱，青藏，想都别想，还没成年呢，高反了怎么办？被人骗了怎么办？半路蹬不动了怎么办？

那该去哪呢？

岳母热情提议，北戴河不错，承德也行，这季节不正好避暑吗？还有延庆，人还搞那什么百里画廊呢。

双方拉锯了两周有余，眼看天气越来越热，心情越来越冷，最后终于取了个中间值，去山东。

山东好啊！大美山东！好客山东！ 

岳明辉倒是心满意足了，他也知道其实自己有点异想天开，如果他妈真放心让他一个人进藏，他反而要怀疑这段亲情的真实性。  
但这不砍价得对着脚踝砍嘛，如今能得到这个打对折的结果，他已经很开心了，正好他从小也没见过大海，兴冲冲就买了大裤衩，准备下水扑棱去。也不管自己不会游泳。

但没想到旅行出乎意料地不顺，新闻里天天说大旱，岳明辉脚跟一离火车就天降暴雨，大雨每天下，中间还夹杂着几次冰雹，打得街边的樱桃小贩们哭天喊地地卖残果，打得趵突泉的海豹都不敢露头。

岳明辉愁云惨淡地锁在青旅里看了两天旅游攻略，雨大得连外卖都送不进来，别说爬泰山了，路上爬楼梯摔得稀烂的他就见了不止一个。  
下一程目的地旅店的老板打电话来问还来不来了，岳明辉看着手里的车票，心一横，穿着个雨披就去了。

也许人生就是绝处逢生，雨倒是渐渐停了，虽然说不上是风和日丽，但至少出行无碍，甚至反而因为连日的大雨和依然密布的乌云消去了一丝盛夏的暑意。沙滩上游人寥寥，有家长带着小孩挖沙堡，有游泳的人披着浴巾卖海星，还有小情侣在浅浅的水里踢来踢去。

岳明辉又新奇又得意，故意与本来就不多的游人背道而驰，自己越走越远，渐渐到了空无一人的地方。

他嗷呜一声脱了T恤双肩包往沙滩上一甩就往海水里扎，狠狠呛了几口海水，也没有害怕的感觉，只是兴奋和刺激。

谁知他往岸上一看，看见树丛边站了个小孩，还是个黑黝黝的小胖子。

小胖子两手都提着东西，右手上是啥看不真切，左手上是个鲜红的塑料袋，空空落落的感觉，海风一吹就扑棱棱响。

小胖子盯着岳明辉看了一会儿，似乎确定并不是个有害的对象，就自顾自走到靠近山岩的角落把手上的东西放下。

岳明辉上了岸才注意到小胖子手里提的东西是口锅，已经稳稳当当架在了两块石头之间。锅里装满了沙子，岳明辉走进时工程已经进行到了尾声，小胖子拍拍手抖掉了手上的沙子，往沙子里插了几根草。

岳明辉看着新奇，就坐在礁石上看，白花花的肉沾着水，在阳光下发出大海的波光。

小胖子看了岳明辉一眼，仿佛在警告他不许乱动，转身就敏捷地往山上去了，回来时手上抱了一堆枯枝干草。

小胖子把枯枝塞锅底，又在枝上垫了厚厚一层干草，从皱巴巴的裤子口袋掏出了一张同样皱巴巴的报纸，用打火机点了，塞到锅底下。

火苗一下便窜了起来，过了一阵又慢慢偃旗息鼓下去，小孩趴在地上冲火苗吹气，火苗渐渐稳定，伴随着噼里啪啦的爆裂声发出迷人的光芒。

小胖子忙个没完，火一生完就转头去了海边，拿个空矿泉水瓶装海水，回来咕噜咕噜倒沙子上。

“你在干嘛呀？”岳明辉终于忍不住问。

小孩瞥了他一眼，闷闷地回答：“焖鸡蛋。”

“酷！”岳明辉发出由衷地赞叹，又接着发问：“那你干嘛在上面插草？”

小孩似乎被岳明辉的叫好取悦了，用一种不含恶意的鄙视眼神看他，回答：“做记号。”

“哇，那为什么浇水？”岳明辉仿佛头号粉丝一样追问。

小孩看起来颇有几分招架不住，吞了口水才回答：“不然会炸。”

岳明辉围着铁锅啧啧称奇，心情颇佳，感到自己此行既见识了风土又见识了人情，对自己非常满意，快活地长啸一声躺在了礁石上，也不管海蛎壳扎得背上满是印子。

“你从哪里来？”在海浪与海风间，岳明辉突然听到一个声音轻轻问。

“啊，”他愣了一下才反应过来，飞快回答：“北京，北京来的。”

小孩发出了一声不置可否的声音，不再说话。

两人无言地围坐了一会儿，小孩拿起一根树枝，慢慢在锅中挑来挑去，拨开掩埋的沙土，露出几个鸡蛋圆润的白屁股。

他不怕烫似的从中间抓了一个出来，在干燥的沙滩上滚了滚，然后用树枝推了一下。

鸡蛋晃晃悠悠地滚到了岳明辉跟前。

“给你。”小胖子一如既往地冷酷。

岳明辉飞快捡起了鸡蛋，烫得在手上来回抛了几下，对小孩笑着露出了自己尖尖的虎牙。

“谢谢啊弟弟，以后来北京哥带你吃烤鸭。”

“哎老岳我跟你说，我小时候巨胖，小学还没抽条嘛，给我妈愁的咧，天天觉得我要奔着两百斤去了。

有一年暑假竟然给我送到海边亲戚家住，说要给我体验生活，吩咐人家一天就给我吃三顿，还一分钱都不给我，哎给我饿的啊！

也亏我那时候聪明，就偷他们家鸡蛋，然后找对门小孩借个小锅就上沙滩上焖鸡蛋去了。

哎我跟你说，我焖鸡蛋可是一绝，吃过都说好。”

卜凡摊在沙发上眉飞色舞地跟岳明辉忆当年，讲得过于兴奋，一时忽略了身边人脸上复杂的笑。

“我又饿了，”卜凡沮丧地摸了摸肚子：“今天能不减肥吗？今天能不吃金针菇吗？”

“能。”岳明辉给出了一个出乎意料的回答，听得卜凡一愣一愣的，难以置信地看着他。

岳明辉摸了摸他的头，自顾自地起身走了，半天才遥遥抛下一句：

“减得够多了，哥带你吃烤鸭去。”


End file.
